Rebecca
Rebecca is a character from the game Dark Romance: Swan Sonata. She is an ally in the main game and the main protagonist in the bonus game. Biography After Rothbart transforms Odette into a swan, Rebecca appears. She warns Odette that if Rothbart succeeds in his plot to become king, all living creatures would die. She gives Odette a magic artifact that will turn her into a human until the sun sets. She enchants a feather to act as a guide for Odette. In the bonus game, it is revealed that Rebecca is in love with a human prince called Ferdinand. She often had conversations with him but she always hid herself behind a rock for fear that her tail would scare him. One day, Alana, Rothbart's daughter found Rebecca. Alana had been turned into a black swan after Odette defeated her. Alana offered to turn Rebecca's tail into legs in exchange for her voice which she stored in the ruby crown on her head. After becoming human, Rebecca set out to find Ferdinand. Along the way, she met an old magician. With a magic powder he saw her true form. He agreed to help Rebecca if she helped him brew a healing potion as the secrets of their world were not hidden from her. After helping him, he gave her a basket. Rebecca filled it with apples and used it to get into the castle. She met Ferdinand but as he never saw her and without her voice, he did not recognize her. Ferdinand tried to help her by bringing Rebecca to his love. Resting in a pool in the palace was Alana. Using Rebecca's voice, Alana enchanted Ferdinand, making him believe the dark swan was his true love. Rebecca searches for a way to stop Alana. She discovers that as a dark sorceress, Alana cannot bear looking in mirrors. When Rebecca uses a mirror on Alana, the swan becomes terrified and tries to shield her eyes. The crown falls and breaks, freeing Rebecca's voice. Alana attempts to kill Rebecca with a spell but the mermaid uses her own magic to turn the spell back on Alana, vanquishing the dark swan once and for all. Rebecca and Ferdinand then live happily ever after. Personality Rebecca is a very kind, mature and selfless woman who tries to help those in need. She sacrificed a priceless, magical object for Odette even though she could have used it to meet Ferdinand. She also works to protect her home and others from the foul machinations of Rothbart. In the beginning, she was self conscious and afraid that her mermaid tail would scare the one she loved most. Powers and Abilities According to the magician, the secrets of their world were revealed to Rebecca. She could enchant swan feathers to lead someone to something or someone they desired and she could alter spells and turn them against their casters. Gallery Rebecca Tail.png Rebecca's Story 1.png Rebecca's Story 2.png Rebecca's Story 3.png Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Game Merpeople Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Playable Merpeople Category:NPMs